Past, Present, and Continous
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Pekatnya langit tak menghalangi pemuda tersebut untuk terus melangkah. Ia terus melangkah, sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah sungai yang berada di pinggiran Sanctuary. / Bad Summary / DLDR


Malam menyapa Sanctuary, menyuruh para makhluk hidup untuk mengistirahatkan semua organ hidup mereka. Namun tidak pada beberapa manusia yang masih harus berjaga di kuil mereka. Beberapa memilih berpatroli di dekat pemukiman – pemukiman kecil kawasan Sanctuary, dan sisanya lebih memilih untuk bersantai dengan kopi dan udara malam yang sejuk.

Masih di kawasan Sanctuary, terlihat seorang pria yang sedang bersiul, sesekali menendang kerikil kecil di hadapannya. Mungkin dia membutuhkan udara malam yang sejuk untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak.

**Summary : Pekatnya langit tak menghalangi pemuda tersebut untuk terus melangkah. Ia terus melangkah, sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah sungai yang berada di pinggiran Sanctuary.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada.**

**Milo x Camus**

**Romance, Fluff Drama**

**Boys Love**

**This Fiction By : Shimmer Caca**

**PAST, PRESENT, and CONTINOUS**

**RnR ?**

Malam itu, bulan purnama bersinar terang sekali. Menyelimutin kota Athens dan sekitarnya dengan sinarnya yang lembut namun menyejukan. Tak jauh dari kota kecil tersebut, 12 kuil dan patung Athena yang luar biasa megahnya, berdiri kokoh seolah-seolah menjadi temeng perlindungan kota itu. Beberapah ksatria yang menggunakan zirah emasnya tampak berkeliaran di sekitar kawasan Sanctuary, menjalankan tugas malam untuk berpatroli di sekitar sana. Dan tugas itu berlaku juga untuk seorang ksatria yang dikenal mewakili rasi bintang kalajengking. Sesekali siulan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, walaupun begitu matanya tetap awas melirik kana kiri, siapa tau ada penyusup yang masuk.

Sampai di pesisir kota Athens, terdapat bar 24 jam yang tampak ramai dikunjungi kaum adam. Milo, –seorang ksatria yang mewakili rasi bintang kalajengking– memasuki tempat itu tanpa gairah yang menyelimutinya. Sampai di dalam, matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah dikenalnya betul selama ini, Deathmask dan Aphrodite tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dan meminum minuman keras yang sudah menjadi santapan perhari kedua insan tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, segera ia menghampiri kedua temannya yang saat ini sedang asik dengan obrolan mereka. Menyadari kehadiran Milo, Aphrodite langsung melambaikan tangannya dan menepuk bangku yang kosong di sebelahnya, menyuruh Milo untuk duduk di situ.

"Dapat tugas berpatroli malam ini, Milo ?" Aphrodite langsung menyambarnya sebuah pertanyaan, saat dirinya barusaja duduk santai di bangku kosong yang ditawari Dite barusan.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Jawab Milo sekedarnya.

"Hei, kau mau minum? Pilihlah sesuka mu, aku yang akan membayarnya." Tawaran Deathmask benar-benar membuat kerutan di dahi Milo muncul. Sangat langka mendapati seorang Cancer Deathmask menawari sesuatu seperti ini. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan pencerahan dari Zeus.

"Demi Dewa Zeus, Masky! Apa yang membuatmu menjadi sangat baik seperti ini ?!" Ujar Milo setengah bercanda, dan dibalas tatapan menyeramkan Deathmask. Tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi lebih suram, segera Milo memesan segelas anggur pada seorang pelayan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Setelah percakapan panjang dengan kedua temannya, Milo memutuskan menyudahi istirahatnya dan melanjutkan patrolinya ke beberapa tempat lagi. Tak lupa ia berterima kasih kepada Deathmask yang telah mentraktirnya minum tadi. Malam semakin sejuk, asap putih mengepul di setiap hembusan nafas Milo, di ujung jalan, tampak seorang dengan rambut panjang keemasan yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Seorang ksatria emas yang mungkin juga mendapatkan misi berpatroli malam ini.

"Shaka? Kau juga mendapatkan misi berpatroli ?" merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Milo, segera ia menatap pria berambut biru tersebut, dalam arti kiasan tentunya. Mengingat kedua mata yang selalu tertutup rapat itu.

"Tumben sekali Pope Shion menyuruh mu berpatroli malam-malam begini ?" tanya Milo lagi.

"Hanya menggantikan Mu yang sedang ada misi."

"Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Jamir." Jawab singkat Shaka, menyudahi percakapan barusan. Milo bungkam, dirinya tak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba saja mood untuk bertanya lebih pada Shaka hilang ditelan waktu. Milo berhenti sejenak, menyebabkan pria yang disebut sebagai titisan dewa itu juga berhenti dan menatap Milo dengan raut muka yang tak bisa diartikan. "Sepertinya, masih ada satu tempat lagi yang belum aku datangkan. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu kali ini, Shaka." Ucap Milo, dalam nadanya terdapat penyesalan merasa tak enak hati pada Shaka. "Tak apa, pergilah. Aku juga hampir selesai." Jawab Shaka. Lalu meninggalkan Milo yang masih menatapnya. Bukannya tak tau sopan santun, tapi memang beginilah Shaka. Dan Milo pun, sepertinya memaklumi sikap Shaka barusan.

Milo berjalan perlahan, ke arah sungai yang berada di pesisir kota Athens. Sungai ini memang sering dikunjungi Milo setiap ada waktu luang, entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman saat memandangi air yang mengalir jernih itu. Karena kemampuannya sebagai ksatria emas, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Milo untuk menyadari kehadiran 'sosok lain di sana. Milo pun berjalan mendekati sosok yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Sangat sadar akan kehadiran Milo yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya, Camus –sosok lain tersebut– memalingkan wajahnya dari hamparan air sungai yang mengalir. Milo duduk di sampingnya, cukup lama mereka terdiam, menikmati masa-masa sunyi seperti ini, sampai akhirnya Milo membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, coba lihat di sana, bukankah itu konstelasi mu ?" tangan Milo menunjuk sekelompok bintang di atas langit malam yang semakin pekat warnanya. Camus pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Milo, dan tersenyum walau sangat tipis bahkan nyaris tak terlihat.

"Di sampingnya, konstelasimu kan ?" Camus juga menunjuk sekelompok bintang yang terang bderang, tepat di samping konstelasi sang pembawa air.

"Haha, iya. Tumben sekali yah ?"

"Entahlah."

"Sepertinya kita berjodoh." Ujar Milo, tak lupa senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Camus memandang terkejut pria di sampingnya. Milo memang sosok yang suka bercanda, namun sebagai seseorang yang hampir separuh hidupnya bersama Milo, ia kenal betul bahwa yang barusan tadi itu serius.

"Bercanda Camus. Jangan dipelototin kayak gitu dong," Milo menyikut Camus yang sedaritadi tak berhenti memendang wajahnya, "Jangan-jangan kamu naksir aku yah ?" senyuman Milo semakin lebar saat Camus mulai menyiapkan temeng untuk menceramahinya, sekilas Camus mirip dengan Shaka yang sangat suka menceramahi seseorang yang berbuat salah, namun bedanya, Camus hanya seperti itu ke Milo, tidak kepada teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Sudah ku beri tau berulang kali padamu Milo, jangan berkata hal-hal tak sewajarnya seperti tadi! Atau kau mau bernasib sama seperti Hyoga yang pernah aku kurung di freezing coffin ?!" Camus memang sangat anti jika Milo menggodanya dengan hal tak sewajarnya seperti tadi. Bukan karena membencinya, hanya saja Milo selalu bersikap seolah-olah yang dikatakannya itu benar.

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Milo berkata pada Camus, "Hei, kau tau mengapa malam ini Tuhan meletakkan konstelasi kita berdampingan ?" tanya Milo, wajahnya tetap memandang kedua konstelasi yang mengambang bebas di udara.

"Tidak."

"Karena Tuhan ingin kita selalu bersama. Saling melengkapi dan saling berbagi. Aku selalu berharap untuk generasi ku di masa depan. Berharap agar kita di masa depan, bisa bersama seperti sekarang, dan seperti masa lalu." Milo tersenyum lembut, menatap dalam mata Camus yang kini juga menatapnya. Darah mereka sama-sama berdesir di kala bulan purnama yang menyelimuti keduanya dalam kelembutan dunia.

"Seandainya terlahir cacat sekalipun, aku akan tetap bersyukur pada Tuhan, jika Tuhan mengizinkan ku untuk tetap bersama mu. Tentu saja itu di masa depan." Milo semakin memepersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Camus. Sedangkan Camus tanpa protes yang berarti merelakan dirinya di jepit oleh Milo.

"Dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Karena kali ini, Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk mencicipi romansanya dunia yang fana ini." Milo menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Camus, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan di malam yang sejuk, tak lupa senyum lembut yang diberikan oleh Milo kepada Camus. Sedangkan Camus hanya diam saja diperlakukan sebegitu manisnya oleh Milo, tanpa sadar pun, Camus juga mengeratkan tautan jari mereka.

"Aku berjanji, akan selalu ada untuk menemanimu, Milo. Di masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa yang akan datang. Selamanya." Ucap Camus bersungguh-sungguh, tak membuang waktu lagi, segera Milo memeluk Camus dalam dekapannya. Dan malam itu, dihabiskan oleh mereka di tepi sungai dan di bawah purnama yang sedang bekerja. Menyesap manisnya romansa yang hanya ditawari di dunia. Tak lupa tawa kecil yang juga menghiasi kebersamaan mereka saat itu.

"Apa kau yakin tak mau kembali ke kuilmu Milo? Kau baru saja selesai berpatroli, dan ini sudah sangat larut. Setidaknya istirahatkanlah tubuhmu sebenar." Ujar Camus lirih.

"Aku akan kembali ke dan beristirahat di kuilku, asalkan kau menemani ku malam ini." Ujar Milo, setengah menyeringai ke arah Camus. Sedangkan Camus hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah keheningan yang bagi Milo berarti 'iya.' pada ajakannya. Segera mereka berdiri, menyusuri tepian sungai dan berjalan ke arah kuil berkonstelasi kalajengking dengan jari yang saling bertautan mesra.

**END**

**A/N : Sebelumnya maaf jika ada salah kata, penyusunan kalimat yang tidak benar, dan kurang mengenakan hati. Saya masih newbie dan masih harus banyak belajar dari senpai-senpai sekalian. Mohon reviewnya.**


End file.
